ngellow
by MMMIIICCCAAAHHH
Summary: they were turned into cats and has no memory... will they remember everything again? sasusaku....naruhina?maybe? its definitely just a bestfriend type of thing between naruto and sasuke in this story! so dont get the wrong idea...
1. blahblahblah

**____________________************__****________****__****________**

**okay..so i rewrote this....forgive me for there are some mistakes here...i guess...**

**now i get my lazy ass rewriting this story....*sighs* im tired typing....im tired sitting here!!!**

**i dont own naruto!**

* * *

two cats were wandering in a not so deserted forest...it was kinda wierd having shops there since the place was like a forest but...who cares?!

__

so now...here are our two heroes *cough*cats*cough* searching for their lost memory

they really dont know how to find their lost memories but they could try....the only things that they remember is their names and that they are bestfriends... but still some "people" deny that they are bestfriends *cough*sasuke*cough*

okay...so let me get this straight... both of them actually knows that they were supposed to be humans but somehow something happened to them that they couldnt remember... so here they are... wandering...well...headed for konohagakure, village of the hidden leaf(a/n:im not sure if its village of the hidden leaf or the hidden leaf village)

they were headed there to see if they could regain some of their memories

they also went to otogakure and sunagakure to see if they could remember anything before they headed out for konohagakure

and now...naruto...the orange haired cat with the cereulean eyes are annoying the hell out of sasuke, the black haired cat with the matching onyx eyes

"TEEEMMMMEE!!!" naruto whined at sasuke who is ignoring him for the past few minutes

*ignore*

*ignore*

*ignore*

one more word naruto, i'll kill you

"TEEEEMMMEEEEE!!!" with that, sasuke snapped

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT?!"

sasuke growled at him and shot him with his super-mega-extra-ordinary-to the tenth power Death Glare

"ahehehe!!" naruto had his sheepish grin at sasuke and...ugh...scratched his head? "oh...i just wanna ask you..are we there yet??"

"NO."

"oh...ahehehe...oh tem-" naruto was cutted of by sasuke who glared at him

"one. more. word."

with that...naruto fell silent for a minute...

**

* * *

**

**after 2 minutes**

"hey teme...are we there yet?"

"no"

****

* * *

**after another 2 minutes**

* * *

"hey teme...are we there yet?"

"NO."

**

* * *

******

**after another 2 minutes**

"hey teemmee... are we the-" but before naruto could finish, sasuke already smacked him in the head ,even with his paws...he can still absolutely do that

"hey! what was that for?!"

"HN."

********

* * *

**once again, another 2 minutes**

* * *

hey te- naruto was cutted off by sasuke again when sasuke growled

_"shut. it."_**super-mega-extra-ordinary-to the tenth power Death Glare Activated!**

"your no fun!" with that naruto looked away while pouting

"Hn. Finally..." naruto rolled his eyes at his said "bestfriend's" childlish actions

*silence*

*silence*

*silence*

"you know teme-"

"ARGH!!!"

_And thats how our two heroes journey started..._

_THIRD STOP! KONOHA!_

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_ARGH...I FINALLY GOT THE ENERGY TO RE-TYPE THIS_**

**_I RE-TYPED THIS SO MANY TIMES COZ THE HAS LKE THE MIND OF ITS OWN! ARGH!!!_**

**_ANYWAY MY BACK-BONE HURTS BECAUSE OF SITTING...IM JUST THIRTEEN AND I HAVE BACK-BONE PROBLEMS WHAT THE HECK?! NAH...MAYBE ITS JUST THE ART OF LAZINESS_**

**_-MICAH KEZIAHxoxo_**


	2. precious ramen

**Sorry… just…err… whatever!!!**

* * *

"ne..ne…teme…I want ramen!!!" whined naruto the orange cat

they were wandering down the street… naruto was whining beside the black haired cat, sasuke

"shut up dobe…" sasuke said as he closed his eyes and sighed… his rival slash bestfriend was craving for his stupid ramen again…

"demo teme!!! Im hungry!!! I waaaant raaamen so baadd…." Said naruto as he drooled while he thought of his glorious ramen

" don't whine dobe… were heading for the village of konohagakure to find someone that can help us remember our past

"but teme! How can i think well when I'm hungry?"

" dobe…that was a shocker….i never thought you had a brain.." sasuke said as he smirked

"argh!!! Whatever teme!!! If I find ramen I wont give you any! Said naruto as he marched off farther away from sasuke

"hn." _Why do I have to be with the stupidest guy on earth _sasuke thought as he sighed at his fate

sasuke's thought was broken when he heard naruto cry for help

"teme!!! Teme!!! Help!!!"

"what is it dobe?!" sasuke hurried to his rival slash bestfriend (A/N: not that he'll admit it:P)

" I found a ramen shop!!!" naruto said as his ocean blue eyes shimmered in delight

"argh…dobe.."_i never thought we'd find a ramen shop in the middle of the woods.._

"my precious ramen is here!!!" as he skipped inside the ramen shop

naruto's thoughts of having delicious ramen was broken when the shop owner threw a rock at him

" teme!!! Save me!!! Waaah!!!" said naruto like a baby and having anime tears

"my precious ramen!!! Gone!!!"

"shut up dobe… have some dignity…" said sasuke as he walked slowly towards naruto

a few hours later of arguing, they finally got to the village of konoagakure

"ne.. sasuke-teme…. Im really hungry" whined naruto for the ten millionth time

"dobe…" sasuke growled but he couldn't deny either that he was also hungry

they walked around the village; full of busy people walking back and forth the streets

both of them really grew hungry

they passed by a shop where they saw the two girls exiting the shop, the one of the girls squealed in delight as they saw our furry friends

"oh! How cute!!!!" squealed a pink haired girl as she leaned down and got hold sasuke and squeezed him in a tight hug

"a….ye….yess…." the other girl with navy blue hair just patted sasuke in the head, but then...she saw an orange cat that has his nose scrunched up(a/n: i dont know if its possible..but who cares??)

_why does people always pick teme!!! what about me?! ack! never mind!!! maybe im just too cute for my own good...yeah...thats it!_

the said girl with the navy-blue hair leaned down to stare eye-to-eye with the cat, the cat just stared back at her; amazed at the girls pearly white eyes

_kawaii....she has really pretty eyes!!! i think she's really familiar... _hinata smiled at the orange cat when he stopped wrinkling his nose

meanwhile....

"Kawaii!!!! i have always liked black cats! thay always say theyre unlucky but no!!! not to me!!!" the pink haired girl kept on rambling things about "black cats" and how they are so cute... sasuke was now really annoyed at her antics and the way she hugged him like theres no tomorrow! he just sighed and put on an annoyed face and looked at naruto who was having a comfortable situation with the navy-blue haired girl

_*sigh*...why do i always get picked? what about him?_ but then, the pink haired girl just held him and didnt hugged him, she stared at him with viridian eyes and with her wide smile...she somehow remind him of naruto with her wide smile... but, i seems like he knew her before already...

* * *

**a/n**

thank you…please review… I know.. its kinda suckish… I was supposed to write my other stories but I kinda forgot my notebook where my stories are…so maybe I'll update them sometime…**Please review!!!**


	3. adopt or leave

**Hellow**

**Idontownanruto**

**

* * *

**

The girl with pink locks was about to let go of the black cat when suddenly, an idea struck her which made her giggle

Hinata looked up to her female companion with a confused look, she was confused why sakura was giggling with no particular reason

"u-umm…sakura-chan? Are you okay??" hinata asked with a concerned look; thinking that her friend might be going crazy or something

"ah! Sorry 'bout that hinata-chan!!! I was just thinking…." Sakura turned the cat around to face her and gave it a nice big smile "I was thinking we could adopt them!!!" sakura looked up to hinata with a big grin(a/n: I know you need to have a certificate or something to own street animals but its too troublesome to put..)

"b-but we just met these two!" hinata opposed sakura's sudden decision of adopting two unknown critters

"its okay!!! I have this feeling!!! I have this feeling that they're somehow familiar, its like…its like they're someone important!"

"b-but father…." Hinata thought about her father's reaction of seeing a stray cat wandering in the hyuuga household

"but! They're so damn cute!!!"

"lets go sakura-chan…we'll see them wandering anyway…"

"but I have this feeling!" sakura added, hinata had that feeling too but she ignored it since she didn't want to face her father's wrath

hinata took the black cat away from sakura's hands and layed it beside the orange cat

"just ignore it…" hinata held sakura's wrist like a mother dragging her daughter away from a toystore who was looking at the cute little toys

Sakura just sighed and followed hinata

"sure….whatever hina…" hinata could feel sakura's disappointment so she felt a little bad for sakura

* * *

**SASUKE AND NARUTO'S P.O.V**

"they're going to adopt us!!!" said naruto as he squealed like a little girl since he heard the two girl's conversation

he saw sasuke being put down beside him

"stop squealing like a little girl! Your annoying…" sasuke replied, but he didnt mind being adopted _its not that bad being adopted _he smirked when he thought about him being fed and being a pampered brat...nah! erase that!!!his thought was stopped when the pink haired girl complained

"but I have this feeling!!!"

sasuke thought for a second and thought "_I think she's the answer to our lost memories" _he thought as he smirked to himself

"teme!"

his thought was broke when naruto shouted in his ears

"what is it now dobe?!" sasuke growled at his "friend" who was staring at the two retreating figures

"teme!!! They're leaving!!!" shouted naruto as he was teary eyed "we're not going to be adopted!"

_hn. If they really are the key to the memories, i guess we have to follow them_

"dobe"

"huh"

"lets go"

"huh… where???"

"hn. Were gonna get adopted" sasuke started walking away while naruto follows him from behind

**nAruto's POV**

sasuke teme is weird… how are we going to get adopted when the two girls rejected us??? I just don't get him sometimes…

naruto just sighed

poor naruto…. He didn't get what sasuke said… well… as sasuke says…. He's the same old dobe we love….

* * *

**Thank you…XD**


	4. unexpected meow follower

**I don't own naruto.. please enjoy!!!  
and don't forget to review if you finish reading….**

* * *

**With sasuke and naruto**

Sasuke and naruto followed the two ladies to their homes

"ne…sasuke-teme….what are we doing here?" asked naruto…blocking sasuke's view of the two ladies

Naruto and sasuke were hiding on a bush

"just shut up and follow my lead"

"but.."

"follow the pearl eyed girl and make her adopt you" said sasuke.. with sasuke's words..naruto suddenly found out what he's talking about

"so your plan is we are going to be forcefully adopted?"

"hn."

**with sakura and hinata**

"that was fun hinata-chan… lets do it again some other time…ne?" sakura smiled at hinata as she waved goodbye and entered the gate of her(sakura) house

"ja ne! sakura-chan!" said hinata as she also waved goodbye

Hinata already left with naruto following her while sasuke "meowed" loud for sakura to hear

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"whats that..? I think I heard something…." Sakura stood up from her comfy seat and went outside to see the black-cat that she wanted to adopt

"ooooooohhH!!! THE CUTE BLACK CAT FOLLOWED ME!!! " sakura held the cat up high which made the cat sigh

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

_It's about time she noticed me…. She called me cute… "cute!" _

_And for me! It doesn't seem right…can this be something about my bloodline? Tch. Whatever… I hope the dobes not messing up right now…_

**With naruto and hinata**

Hinata got home to the hyuuga compound safely and into her room until she heard a meow she was startled

"what is this cat doing here?!"

Then suddenly her father knocked on her door , hinata putted the cat immidiately under her queen-sized bed

"umm…yes father?"

"come on…lets eat…"

"h-hai..ill be there.." hinata's father went to the kitchen while hinata sighed in relief

"how did this cat get in here?"

"meow.." the cat/naruto brushed his ears against her leg…

"gomenasai neko-san demo…you cant stay here…" said hinata as he leaned down to the cat

The cat meowed and purred affectionate which made the heiress pity the cat….

"okay.. I guess you could stay here for a while…"*sighs*_ I just wish I wouldn't be caught having a cat in the house_

**Naruto's P.O.V. **

_Yosh!!! Im so kawaii that this girl couldn't resists on not adopting me…ha! In teme's face… I bet he's having a hard time getting adopted! Naruto laughed inwardly and also grinned like a total idiot because he thought that he beat the sasuke…um..whats his last name again? Naruto asked himself_

Both of them got adopted….

* * *

**Arigatou gozaimasu! In this story… the only thing they remember is that naruto and sasuke are friends and the only name they remember is naruto and sasuke..they don't remember their last names "uchiha and uzumaki"**

**Please review!!! Thank you!!!**


	5. talk about it

**Ngellow Chapter 5**

**A/N: okay… thank you very much for um… I think its not good…but… whatever! Never mind my opinion!!! I jost got so hooked up in drawing doujinshis that I still haven't submitted yet…so…okay…lets get on with the story!**

* * *

**With sakura & sasuke…**

Sakura brought sasuke, the black cat inside her house

" your mine little kitty!!! " sakura held the black cat in her arms and hugged it tightly

Which caused sasuke, the cat to meow in annoyance… but still, to sakura… it looked cute

" your so cute!!! " sakura squealed but loosened her grip and thought of calling hinata

But, she thought…

" I shouldn't tell hinata-chan! She'll let me go of my cute little kitty!!!"

_**Its not like she's your mother…**_said sakura's inner

"_hey!!! I thought I got rid of you when I was in middle school!"_

_**Sorry hun… but I just took a vacation… anyway! Back to the topic!**_

"_hinata is my bestfriend! She's like a sister to me!!! She has been keeping me safe since the day sasuke and naruto disappeared!!"_

_**So?**_

"_so!"_

_**Argh! Whatever! Your on your own!**_

"_I don't care! Just leave me alone!"_

_**Fine!**_

_Fine!_

The black cat(sasuke) stared at her

_Is she crazy or something?! She's spacing out a lot and giving me killer hugs! Well… I just hope dobe is doing his job…_

Sasuke's thought was broke when he heard the pink haired girl say something

"yes…that's what im gonna do… im not going to tell hinata-chan that I adopted the cat that we saw earlier!" sakura exclaimed while she held sasuke again up high, smiling at him.

"I shall name you…MEOW! Or… Mr. Meow! Yeah! That's cute!"sakura squealed as she thought about the name that suited sasuke

Sasuke meowed in irritation

Sasuke saw a gameboard of scrabble on the shelf.

He struggled to get out of sakura's grip… because of that, sakura gave a questioning look at the black cat

"hey little guy! What'cha doin?" sakura freed him from her grip and watched him reach for the scrabble gameboard

She got it off the shelf to help him and layed it down on the floor…

"so…what about the gameboard?" sasuke tried to open the gameboard but couldn't so sakura helped him… inside the gameboard was little rectangular-shaped chips of wood which has letters carved into it

He got the letters E-U-S-A-S-K

He spelled it S-A-S-U-K-E

"sa-sasuke? You want your name to be sasuke?" sakura gave him once again a questioning look and sasuke just meowed at her

"NO… your name cant be sasuke..." _you will make me remember of my friend sasuke and even naruto! _With that…sakura frowned and fell silent…

But after a few minutes…she held her smiling face again

"Instead!!! I will name you snugglepuff!!!

_WTF?! Snugglepuff?! Why wont she name me sasuke?! Whats wrong with it?! Of all names!!! Why the heck does it have to be snugglepuff?!_

"snugglepuff! And that's final!!!" sakura smiled at the annoyed sasuke-neko

_Argh…I hate my name…_

Both of them heard her cellphone ring

Sakura stretched her hand to reach her cellphone on the nearby side-table and saw a message from hinata, she opened the text message and hinata said:

_sakura-chan, lets meet up tomorrow at ichiraku's during lunch time, I have to tell and show you something…"_

* * *

**With hinata & naruto…**

*sigh* what am I going to do with you neko-chan? I cant just leave you outside where its cold…" hinata sighed once more thinking of what to do

_I need to tell sakura-chan bu-_

Hinata's thought was broken when her father called her

She was startled which made her forgot about the cat and left the door open

"_where is she going?"_ naruto, the orange haired cat thought as he followed hinata to the dining room

He saw hinata eating with her father, he went inside the not too long dining table and rubbed himself to hinata affectionately to get her attention

Hinata was startled when she felt something on her leg…

"what is it hinata?" her father hiashi asked

"u-um…nothing father…"

Hinata remembered the cat and the door that she left open

If her father knows about the cat, he will make the cat leave, she has a soft spot for animals so she couldn't take imagining a certain orange cat suffering because of lacking food and shelter…and will eventually die from the cold…

Or maybe she's just over thinking it…

So, she thought of something

Naruto kept rubbing himself to hinata

_Why wont she notice me?!_

Hinata kept ignoring naruto

She thought of dropping the spoon to the floor to get naruto out of there…and fast!!!

Well that worked.

She got naruto and covered his mouth because he kept meowing(making noises)

"where are you going?" asked hiashi,hinata's father..

"to my room father….im not hat h-hungry anymore…"

Hinata immediately went straight to her room, she closed the door and leaned her back on it and sighed in relief

"ne…neko-chan, don't ever, ever show your self to any of the household members except for me okay? They don't allow animals here…"hinata said with a concerned tone…she received a meow from naruto as a reply…

_I need to meet with sakura-chan tomorrow_

Hinata got her phone from her pocket then flipped it open and texted sakura

"_sakura-chan, lets meet up tomorrow at ichiraku's during lunch time, I have to tell and show you something…_

Hinata closed her cellphone and looked at naruto

"ugh…you can sleep on the floor neko-chan…"

Hinata walked over to her closet and got some navy-blue colored blankets

Hinata placed the blankets beside her bed

"you will sleep in these blankets neko-chan…"

With that, hinata smiled at naruto

* * *

_The next day_

A pink haired girl waited patiently for her bestfriend to come, she left "snugglepuff"

(who is sasuke) who was still sleeping on her couch

She nursed him all night like he was a baby which made sasuke a_ little_ bit uncomfortable…well…a lot…

But he liked it a tinsy winsy tiny bit because something like that was kinda familiar to him

(a/n: okay…to make it clear…it was his mother who nursed him like that before just so you know)

Anyway! Back to sakura…

Well…sakura waited there for a couple of minutes before she saw hinata coming; holding an orange cat

"oi! Hinata-chan! Isn't that the cat from yesterday?" sakura was surprised to see the cat because hinata was rejecting the poor cat yesterday

"it followed me yesterday…sakura-chan…please tell me! What should I do with this cat?"

Hinata asked sakura as sat on the stool of the shop beside sakura

"keep him"

"but!"

"you know hina…lets order first shall we?"

"o-okay.." hinata settled naruto down at the table of the ramen shop and ordered some ramen which the cook gave in a matter of seconds. Naruto's eyes widened since he saw the most delicious food in the entire world! (a/n: in his opinion of course!) naruto stared at the bowl of ramen that hinata was currently eating, he couldn't help himself so he reached for hinata's ramen which startled her because naruto grabbed the bowl with his paws… some of it was spilled on the table because naruto had a hard time holding the ramen

"looks like the cat loves ramen" sakura wore an amused smirk as she looked at the cat struggling to get a firm hold of the bowl

"h-hai… I guess so…" hinata just smiled at the cats actions

"I think hinata you should adopt him " (a/n: I think its illegal to adopt a pet without some transactions needed to be done…but I really don't care about so im not gonna put it here..)

Hinata turned her head to face sakura wearing a worried look of what might happen

"b-but my father!"

"then just don't let him know!"

"but!"

"can you resist that adorable kitty?!"

Sakura squealed as she pointed at naruto, the ramen was scattered all over the table and the bowl was covering his _cute_ little head not allowing him to see anything so he _cutely_ struggled to get the bowl of his head

With that, hinata sighed, " I guess your right saku-chan…" then…hinata smiled " I cant just leave that cute kitty cant I?" sakura giggled at the thought of hinata adopting such a cute kitty

But sakura thought she should tell about the cat that followed her too…

"uh..hina..the cat followed me too"

"huh? What cat?"

"the black cat who was with that orange cat"

"oh"

"im planning not to tell you"

"its okay saku-chan" hinata smiled at sakura and sakura smiled back at her…

"oh! And I even named him! His name is! SNUGGLEPUFF!!!" sakura smiled widely; proud of the name that she named the cat

"kawaii!!!" hinata squealed and then smiled sweetly at sakura, but she frowned when she saw sakura saddened "whats the matter?" hinata asked with a concerned look

"its just that…yesterday, snugglepuff scribbled out the name he wants in the scrabble board…he spelled sasuke"

"its okay saku-chan…I know how you feel" hinata patted her shoulder while naruto is still busy getting the bowl off his head

"arigatou hina-chan,for being with me…" sakura's saddened face turned into a smile

"what are bestfriends for?" hinata 's face lightened up when she saw her best friend smile

* * *

---------------------------------------A/N--------------------------------------------

OKAY…I made it a little bit longer than the usual…so…please review! And I think im going to rewrite the other chapters coz its too damn short… I really appreciate the reviews!!!

-micah keziahXOXO


	6. ATTENTION: STOP

**DEAR, UGH.…SOMEONE.**

UGH….THIS STORY IS TOTALLY PLOTLESS, IT JUST POPPED OUT OF NOWHERE….I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHATS GONNA HAPPEN TO THE NEXT CHAPTER….SO…THE CHAPTERS ARE KINDA LIKE FILLERS...

SO I THINK I WONT BE WRITING NGELLOW UNLESS A PLOT OR IDEA STRUCKS ME AGAIN…(ARGH…MAYBE NEXT TIME I'LL BE THINKING ABOUT BUNNIES…-_-SILLY ME…) SO ANYWAY… I'LL BE WRITING MY OTHER STORIES THAT ACTUALLY HAS A PLOT…OKAY…

AHM….ITS COMING OUT…REALLY SOON IF I GOT MY LAZY ASS TO WORK…

AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO MAKE IT OKAY...OR SOMETHING...

-_MICAH KEZIAH _


End file.
